


a night like no other

by sirmi



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of abuse, Nightmares, but again it's very subtle, but it's very subtle - Freeform, mention of neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmi/pseuds/sirmi
Summary: skye has always wondered why midas never slept with her around.or,the shark was attacked, so skye is staying at the agency. midas has a nightmare, but she may just have a solution to get him back to sleep.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	a night like no other

**Author's Note:**

> a few things i just wanna mention real quick!!
> 
> 1\. there's a mention of midas losing control of his abilities due to feeling extreme emotions, which was a bit inspired by RecedingSerenity, another amazing author~~ the singing part was also partially inspired by an RP i did with her!!! check her out!!! :D
> 
> 2\. there are references to midas's past--the way i see it, the bare bones are that his parents neglected him most of the time or abused him, he made this deal with a god (or the devil, who knows?) that would give him this golden touch thinking that if he could make his parents rich they'd love him--spoiler alert, didn't go well (i was thinking about writing something regarding his past...maybe one day, if you guys want!!) 
> 
> 3\. the teddy bear and paperwork on the toilet things come from that time back in the end of season 1 where there was a cabin where things started turning gold all of a sudden, leading some to believe that it was midas's home--there was a teddy bear on the couch and ghost agent paperwork on the toilet lid haha
> 
> okay, that's all--happy reading!!

midas keeps the world at a distance.  
  
most know nothing about him. absolutely nothing. there are many layers to a man like him, and as much as you may think you know, there’s a chance that you know nothing at all. the side he presents to the general public is different from the side he presents to his agents which is also different from the side of him that he shows to the walls of his room and office when the universe is sleeping.  
  
midas keeps even his agents away from some things about him. none of them know his past. none of them know that he owns a teddy bear. none of them know that sometimes he does his paperwork on the toilet, or that he can’t tolerate spice, that he refuses to watch horror movies with others because he screams like a young girl, and none of them have any clue that he has nightmares.

which is exactly why skye is startled upon hearing screaming.  
  
the shark was attacked a few days ago, and until the coast is definitely clear, skye is staying with midas for a while. there’s a guest room in the agency, originally built for business purposes. it’s directly next to midas’s, and his walls aren’t the thickest.  
  
skye was prepared for hearing pacing, or a faint sound of a record playing, toilet flushes or running water. but the thing she was least prepared for was a scream—never would she be prepared to hear _midas_ scream.  
  
having never been a heavy sleeper, she’s up in an instant. she sits up, listening and hearing only silence—was she imagining it? no, that was far too real.  
  
carefully, quietly, she stands. she peeks her head out into the hallway. the lights are off. she knocks gently on midas’s door, prepared for the worst but hoping for the best.  
  
the door stays closed, though. she knocks again, only getting silence as an answer. she presses her ear up to the door, hearing silence at first before an unusual sound makes her decide to give up on knocking and privacy and just walk in—she hears the sound of crying.  
  
she doesn’t hesitate at that point, pushing the door open quietly and slowly so as not to startle the other.  
  
“midas?” she asks. it’s hard to make out much more than a silhouette on the bed, but she can see midas’s figure lift his head.

“skye?” there’s a sound of movement as midas hurries to contain himself, wiping tears away with the sleeve of his sleep shirt, taking a breath before turning his lamp on. “did you need something?”  
  
skye shakes her head. “i heard a scream. are you okay?”  
  
“i’m fine, yes,” midas nods, though the tear streaks on his cheeks say otherwise.  
  
skye gives him a look that says it all—‘clearly you’re not fine and i’m not taking your shit right now.’ “then what was that scream?”  
  
midas goes silent. he averts his gaze, wiping quickly at his eyes as he starts to tear up again. “i just…had a nightmare,” he admits, shaking his head. “nothing to worry about.” as confident as he tries to sound, his voice cracks.  
  
skye nods, though he’s not looking at her to see it. and instead of turning around and going back to bed, she closes the door behind her and sits beside midas, noticing that he’s trembling. she places a hand on his back, rubbing up and down his spine, and just that bit of contact makes him break.  
  
a choked whimper escapes him as he buries his face in his hands. skye fights to maintain her composure—she hates seeing people in pain, and if midas is crying, it must be something bad. there have been a very, very rare few times that skye has ever seen her boss cry.  
  
she pulls him into a hug, entangling the fingers of one hand in his hair. and, to her surprise, he hugs back. he hugs her _tight,_ practically sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
“shh,” she coos, rubbing his back gingerly with her other hand. “shh, mi, it was just a dream…you’re alright, you’re okay…”  
  
midas only cries harder—skye doesn’t know if this is a good or a bad thing. is it a release? is this making him more upset?  
  
“what did you dream about, mi?” there’s concern laced in her voice.

“i-i—“ he sniffles, trying to regain his composure just a bit. “i—you—the agents…” before he can get any further than that, he begins to properly sob, holding her tight. so tight that it’s only mildly uncomfortable for her now, but she won’t stop him.  
  
“we…?”  
  
“please don’t leave,” midas cries, muffled by his position. “god, please, please don’t leave me, please,”  
  
“midas, midas, i’m not leaving,” skye shakes her head—what a crazy theory for him to have. “nobody’s leaving you, midas, nobody…shhh, shhhh, that’s one crazy dream to make you think we’d ever leave you.”

the imagery plays in his head again—memories of his parents but replaced in the agents, tina and meowscles throwing him into a lake knowing he can’t swim, starving and scavenging, skye beating his ass and pretending he doesn’t exist right after. running up to the others announcing that he can make them rich and getting punished in response, getting ignored, rinse and repeat, memories he’s pushed away for years that show up only in his sleep. and at the end, everyone is gone, he’s screaming to an empty sky, there is nothing, there is no one, and midas can’t breathe, god, he can’t breathe.  
  
“mi, breathe, breathe for me, come on,” skye starts to feel a sense of panic well up within her. she doesn’t think she’s ever seen midas so sad, so shaken. “breathe, you have to breathe…come on, in, breathe in…” she breathes in deeply with him, “…and out…”  
  
skye repeats the process, counting for him, in, and out. she feels this pain, this tingling in her back, and she knows that this means midas is losing control—she needs to help him, quick. “in, and out…”  
  
midas starts to breathe with her, trying his goddamn hardest. in, and out, in, and out, and eventually he calms down to sniffles and a few stray tears. he hadn’t even noticed that he was slowly turning skye to gold, feeling the cold area on her back now starting to dissipate. he pulls away from her quickly, thumbing away the trails of gold sparking on his cheeks.  
  
“shit, i’m sorry, skye, i’m so sorry,” he mumbles, too tired and shaken to censor himself. cursing certainly isn’t a thing he usually does, but appropriate language isn’t his top priority. “i didn’t meant to do that, i’m sorry.”  
  
“midas, midas, it’s fine, jeez, calm down,” she takes his face in her hand, squeezing his cheeks and forcing him to look her in the eyes. she smiles brightly at him. “it’s okay. okay?”  
  
after a long moment, midas nods, though he still feels guilty. his breathing finally steadies soon, though, and the tears stop.  
  
“since when do you get nightmares?” skye asks, still stroking his hair, though the hand that was on his back has stilled.  
  
“most nights,” he admits, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. here he is, giving away his secrets without hesitation. but what kind of person would he be to deny skye an explanation after she’d been woken up by his screaming?

skye gives him a look of sympathy. she understands now why he spends his nights working, awake. the other times she’s been here after an attack at the shark he’s never slept—always exactly where he was the previous night, bags under his eyes. she sees why, and she feels her heart sink. he avoids sleeping just for her peace of mind, and it almost makes _her_ tear up.

if only there was something she could do…  
  
and then it hits her. maybe there is something she could try, just to help him sleep a little bit better.  
  
“lay down,” she encourages, tapping his shoulder lightly before making the move to push him back. “i wanna try something!”  
  
midas raises his eyebrows. he doesn’t want to go back to sleep and wake her up with his screaming again, he doesn’t want to cry and lose control of his touch, he doesn’t want it again. “no, skye, really, it’s—“  
  
“i’m not taking no for an answer, _boss,_ ” she uses the term teasingly. “let me help you, mi. really, i have an idea! it might work! pretty please?”  
  
midas looks at her. he tries so hard to remain tough and keep his stance, but it doesn’t work. he sighs deeply before giving in. “fine.”  
  
she smiles triumphantly—midas could _never_ say no to a ‘pretty please.’ he lays down, and she lays beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist as she keeps the other tangled in his dark locks. midas doesn’t stop her.  
  
“close your eyes,” she instructs. and then, resting her head on his chest, she begins to sing. gently, softly, but loud enough for him to hear. just a pretty song she’s heard somewhere before—maybe a tune carried by the birds or a song her mother would sing, she just sings what comes to mind.  
  
when she looks up at the other to see if she was successful, midas is fast asleep.  
  
and, judging by the subtle way the corners of his lips turn upward, skye guesses she won’t wake up to him screaming again tonight.


End file.
